Revenged!
by Akairo Kitsune
Summary: Rasa sakit ini ..., mengerikan. Aku tidak kuat. Inilah batasanku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, memutuskan untuk berubah dan melepaskan segalanya. Ya mungkin inilah yang terbaik./ Bad Summarry-,-/ Pokoknya dibaca dulu deh biar ngerti:D/ BxB / Sho-Ai! / Warn inside! / New bie:)/ RnR please!/ NaruSasu/
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Malam ini entah mengapa udara terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk. Aku menatap sekelilingku, mencoba mencari sesuatu, barang kali ada seseorang ataupun hewan yang berkeliaran ditempat ini. Namun, dilihat berapa kalipun tempat ini tetap sunyi dan sepi.

Aneh.

Ini sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya di daerah rumahku sesepi ini, sebenarnya ada apa?

Aku menepis beberapa fikiran negatif yang mulai merasuki fikiranku beberapa diantaranya seperti _ada serangan monster? Atau apa ada penjarahan yang membuat semua warga di daerah tempatku tinggal tewas terbunuh oleh para penjahat-penjahat itu._

Sial.

Dengan langkah yang terburu dan tergesa aku berlari melewati jalan setapak yang mengarahkan kearah rumahku. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, dan setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumahku aku berhenti sejenak untuk menetralisir nafasku yang menderu kencang akibat berlari.

BRAK-!

DUAGH-!

"ARGHHH—!"

Apa itu? Ada apa di dalam? Suara itu, itu seperti suara ibuku. Lagi. Aku berlari dengan cepat untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Ibu aku pul—"

Suaraku tercekat ditenggorokkan, dan mataku membola sempurna saat melihat pemandangan dihadapanku.

Katakan padaku jika semua itu bohong. Ibuku tidak mungkin mati kan?

Aku melihat keseliling rumah, berusaha mencaritahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini terhadap ibuku, namun aku tidak menemukannya, yang aku lihat hanya jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya orang itu sudah pergi melalui jendela.

Sial! Baru kali ini aku merutuki jarak dari gerbang ke pintu utama yang sangat jauh.

"Brengsek—!"

Dengan langkah lemas aku mulai melangkah mendekat kearah ibuku yang entah mengapa tidak bergerak dan ada sebuah cairan merah yang membasahi sebagian tubuh ibuku. Aku menatap kosong pada tubuh ibuku yang semakin mendingin dipelukanku, aku tidak peduli bahwa tubuhku akan terkena noda merah dari darah ibuku.

"Ibu ...," panggilku dengan suara yang mencicit. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, berharap ibu akan meresponku dengan amarahnya. Namun ditunggu beberapa detikpun ibuku masih saja bergeming.

"Ibu ..., bangunlah, jangan bercanda seperti ini." Ujarku dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"ARGHHH—! Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukan ini semua, kenapa ..., kenapa mereka membunuh ibu, apa salah ibu ..., hiks—kenapa ..." Aku berteriak kencang lalu terisak mencoba meluapkan amarah dan rasa sesak yang menindih dirongga dadaku. Aku tidak peduli jika aku dianggap lemah ataupun gila, karena itu semua tidak berarti lagi untukku, kini ibuku sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak salah kan jika aku bertingkah seperti ini? Dulu Ayahku bahkan meninggal dengan misterius satu tahun lalu. Tapi, aku yakin bahwa ayahku juga dibunuh. Waktu itu aku hancur, tapi masih ada ibu yang menguatkan diriku, menahanku agar tidak hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi sekarang? Ibu dan ayah sudah tidak ada, tidak ada yang menahanku. Tidak ada yang menahanku agar tidak hancur. Tidak ada, dan aku rasa ini batasanku.

Aku memeluk lalu mencium kening ibuku untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku memandang wajah ibuku yang mulai memutih—pucat— dan kulit hangatnya kini lambat laun berubah menjadi sedingin es.

"Tenanglah ibu, akan ku pastikan orang yang sudah melakukan ini kepadamu dan juga ayah akan merasakan akibat yang sama—ah! Mungkin aku akan membuatnya lebih menyakitkan dan mungkin juga aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah lahir kedunia ini." Ujarku dengan senyum dingin yang mungkin baru aku perlihatkan saat ini, senyum yang tercipta dari rasa sakit ini.

Ya. Mungkin mulai saat ini aku akan berubah, berubah dari diriku yang biasanya saat ibu dan ayah masih hidup.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, memutuskan untuk membuang semuanya. Termasuk 'kewarasan' ku.

* * *

 **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate - M for safely and bloody scane**

 **Genre - Romance, Crime *mungkin(plak-,-***

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Warning! = Cerita ini mengandung unsur BxB, Sho-ai, Alur kecepetan, DeathChara!, OOC, OOC, OOC dan OOC. Typo(s) bertebaran, dan rada nyeleneh_ Dark!Naruto Agresif!Sasuke**

* * *

 **Revenged!**

\- Chapter 1 - _Meeting_ -

 **Story created by Akairo Kitsune**

* * *

 **_ Two years later_**

Seorang pemuda pirang melangkah dengan santai dengan tangan yang ditekuk dibelakang kepala. Dia berjalan menuju keruang kelas yang akan didiaminya selama 3 jam kedepan. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk memasuki kelas yang hanya membuat jaringan sel otak mengering dan akhirnya menimbulkan asap yang mengepul tebal dari kepala bahkan lubang telingapun tidak luput oleh kepulan asap itu.

"Yo! Naruto, tumben kau masuk kelas Ibiki-sensei, apa kau salah makan hari ini?" seorang pemuda lain bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya menyapa sambil mengejek.

" _Damare_ , Kiba! Kau tahu, aku ini terpaksa memasuki kelas, jika tidak maka tamatlah riwayatku nanti." Pemuda pirang membalas kesal sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

"Haha! Kau bisa takut juga eh?" Kiba membalas dengan senyum mengejek yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tch," Naruto mendecih sambil menampilkan senyum mengejek. "Takut tidak ada didalam kamus hidupku, ingat itu."

"Woo—woo—woo—lihat, insting liarmu mulai bangkit, Uzumaki Naruto- _sama_." Ujar Kiba dengan suara yang menyebalkan ditelinga sang Uzumaki.

Naruto sekali lagi mendecih mendengar penuturan sahabat baiknya sedari kecil itu. Inuzuka Kiba. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu sisi gelap Naruto. Dan hanya dialah yang mengetahui hal pahit yang membuat sahabatnya yang dulu 'menghilang'.

"Bisa kau sumpal mulutmu itu Kiba? Kau membuatku ingin mencabik-cabik seseorang, kau tahu?" Naruto menatap dingin Kiba, mencoba memberi isyarat kepada sahabatnya agar diam.

" _Calm dawn, brat. I give up, okay? And then what's wrong with your gaze? It's very scary and cold. This is campus, you remember right?_ " ujar Kiba dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Mendengar itu Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, begitu berulang kali. Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto membuka matanya lagi dan kini dia kembali mamakai 'topeng' nya. Kini sorot matanya sedikit melembut, walau masih terkesan dingin.

"Aku ingat, dan berhenti membuat topengku rusak, Kiba." Naruto berucap sinis sambil memasang earphone dikedua telinganya. Sepertinya Ibiki-sensei akan datang terlambat atau mungkin tidak datang sama sekali. Entahlah, Naruto tidak peduli.

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

Naruto menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Tangannya terus bergerak lincah mengetik berbagai macam kode untuk memblokir sebuah jaringan yang bisa membuatnya menemukan beberapa informasi yang dia butuhkan. Tidak sulit baginya untuk meng _hack_ beberapa situs informasi karena Naruto lumayan terlatih dalam bidang ini, mengingat otaknya yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata.

Naruto tersenyum miring saat tulisan di layar menunjukkan bahwa dia berhasil membobol jaringan informasi itu dengan aman tanpa ketahuan. "Ini terlalu mudah." Naruto meremehkan keamanan situs yang lemah, karena dia bisa menjebol hanya dengan sekali coba.

Naruto kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Dia mulai meneliti bacaan didepannya, mencoba menteliti untuk mencaritahu informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Dia terus men _scroll down_ dan terus membaca setiap barisnya. Matanya menyipit saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya cocok dengan potongan informasi yang dia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Korban pertama, heh?" Seringgai yang seperti dewa kematian membingkai wajah tampan Naruto. Matanya menyiratkan rasa kebencian, amarah dan dendam disaat bersamaan membuat matanya benar-benar terlihat menusuk saat memandang sebuah foto yang tertera dilayar monitor laptopnya.

"Akan kubuat kau membayar semuanya karena telah merebut orang yang kusayangi." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi keluar kamar, ia berniat ke supermaket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan ramen. Duduk beberapa jam untuk mencari informasi ternyata bisa membuatnya lapar.

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

Naruto melangkah santai sambil melihat-lihat jajaran makanan yang akan dia beli nantinya. Ditangannya membawa keranjang jinjing untuk menjadi wadah belanjaannya. Naruto mengambil beberapa cup ramen yang entah mengapa sangat menggoda untuknya. Kalau bisa Naruto ingin membeli semua ramen yang ada dikotanya, karena ramen merupakan makanan kesukaan ayah dan ibunya dulu—sewaktu masih hidup. Hah~ mengingat itu membuat Naruto ingin cepat-cepat menyiksa orang-orang brengsek yang sudah menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi kedua orang tuanya.

Sudah puas memilah-milih bahan yang dibeli, Naruto lekas melangkah ke kasir untuk membayar. Dia menunggu, lalu mengambil kartu kredit saat sang kasir sudah selesai dan memberitahukan nominal yang harus dibayar olehnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah santai namun tegas, ditangan kirinya ada sebuah plastik jinjingan tempat belanjan yang barusan ia beli. Jalan menuju rumahnya cukup sepi, padahal sekarang baru pukul delapan malam. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau resah berjalan sendirian ditempat sepi dan gelap seperti ini. mata biru Naruto melirik ke arah langit malam yang sedikit mengguratkan warna kemerahan dan sesekali terihat kilat cahaya, sepertinya akan turun hujan malam ini, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

DUAGH!

PRANG!

"Brengsek! Berikan barang-barang yang kau punya."

Langkah Naruto mendadak berhenti. Matanya melirik ke gang kecil dan gelap yang berada si sebrang tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Naruto yakin preman sekitar sini sedang meyiksa orang yang tidak berdaya itu.

'Tch! Dasar orang-orang busuk!' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ta-tapi a-aku ti-tidak punya apa-apa." Suara lain dari arah gang gelap itu menyahut, dari suaranya Naruto tahu orang itu pasti ketakutan sekarang. Tapi apa urusannya?

"Brengsek! Kau memakai pakaian sebagus ini dan kau bilang tidak punya uang? Jangan bercanda!" cerca preman itu lalu memberikan tendangan dikepala dan perut kepada korbannya.

DUAGH!

BUGH!

"AKHH—!"

"Tch!" Naruto mendecih, entah kenapa mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan itu membuatnya ingin menghajar preman-preman brengsek itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Biasanya dia tidak seperti ini, tapi kenapa sekarang—

BUGH!

DUAGH!

"Akh—Ghokk—khh!"

Naruto memutar langkahnya menuju gang sempit yang sempat dilewatinya, entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mengabaikan perintah otaknya yang menyuruh untuk mengabaikan orang itu.

"Hentikan." Suara bariton berat yang dingin mengintrupsi penyiksaan yang terjadi di gang gelap itu. Preman-preman yang sedang asyik menyiksa korban buruannya, sepertinya marah karena ada seseorang yang menganggu kesenangan mereka.

Naruto berdiri dimulut gang dengan mata yang menyorot dingin menatap preman-preman yang berubuh dua kali lebih besar dari dirinya, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak takut, karena takut tidak ada didalam kamus sang Uzumaki, ingat itu.

"Siapa kau bocah? Dan apa maumu disini hah?" salah satu preman bertanya dengan suara berat yang membuat segelintir orang mendengarnya pasti takut. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Lepaskan dia." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Lepas? Apa kau temannya heh?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu untuk apa kau membantunya? Kau mau kuhabisi juga heh?" preman yang bertubuh hitam legam membalas dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Kau bilang apa? Menghabisiku? Jangan bercanda! Orang lemah seperti kalian tidak sebanding denganku. Brengsek!" Naruto membalas tak kalah meremehkan, membuat tiga orang preman itu langsung naik pitam.

"Bocah, brengsek sialan! Kuhabisi kau!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu ketiga preman itu langsung menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan, Naruto yang memang sudah terlatih dalam hal bela diri ini langsung meletakkan kantung belanjaannya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Orang pertama mencoba untuk menendang bagian kepala Naruto, namun Naruto dengan sigap menghindar menyebabkan orang pertama menendang udara kosong. Baru saja menghindar dari sebelah kirinya tiba-tiba sebuah tinju nyaris mengenai wajahnya jika saja refleknya tidak bagus. Naruto menangkap tangan yang ingin meninjunya tadi lalu langsung memutarnya kebelakang tubuh membuat suara –Krak!- akibat tulang yang bergeser atau mungkin patah.

BUGH!

Naruto sedikit hilang keseimbangan akibat orang ketiga memberikan pukulan di titik butanya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang yang sempat meninju dari titik butanya lalu meninjukan kepalan tangannya kearah uluh hati orang itu yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

Naruto meloncat saat ada sebuah kaki yang tiba-tiba ingin menyelengkat kakinya agar terjatuh. Dan melayangkan tendangan kearah kepala sang pelaku yang langsung tersungkur beberapa meter.

Orang yang tangannya sudah dipatahkan Naruto ternyata belum kapok dan mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto lagi, namun ia tetap gagal karena Naruto sudah lebih dulu menendang bagian vital yang membuatnya meraung kesakitan.

Naruto terus melawan sampai ketiga orang preman itu kewalahan menghadapi bocah yang dikiranya lemah ternyata sangat bagus dalah hal bela diri. Naruto terus melawan sampai ketiga preman itu merasa terpojok dan tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari hadapan Naruto.

"Cih," Naruto meludah membuang darah didalam mulutnya akibat terkena tinju salah satu preman tadi. "Dasar pecundang." Naruto meremehkan melihat preman-preman itu lari tunggang langgang dari hadapannya.

Matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang bersandar di dinding gang kumuh ini.

"Kau sudah aman. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang dari tempat ini kalau kau memang tidak mau di ganggu oleh preman-preman lain." Walaupun suaranya terkesan dingin tapi masih ada hangat didalam perkataannya meskipun sedikit.

Naruto memungut kantung belanjaannya yang sempat terlantar saat dirinya berkelahi tadi, lalu bergegas untuk menuju rumahnya. Naruto berniat mandi dan membersihkan luka dimulutnya yang membuatnya merasa ingin muntah. Namun sebuah suara dari orang yang ditolongnya membuat langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti.

"Tunggu—" suara dari gang gelap itu mencegah. Orang didalam gang itu berjalan mendekati posisi dimana Naruto berdiri membelakanginya. Saat orang itu sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto dia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang ditolongnya, dan Naruto juga ingin melihat orang seperti apa yang dengan suaranya saja bisa membuat Naruto tanpa sadar ingin menolongnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat rupa orang yang ditolongnya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan rupa orang yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya. Mata yang indah dengan pupil hitamnya yang seakan bisa menyedot apapun didunia ini untuk masuk kedalamnya. Kulit putih dan terlihat lembut seperti kapas. Rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah menawannya. Walaupun ada beberapa noda memar dan lumpur diwajah dan tubuh lainnya namun tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Naruto bahkan harus tercengang dihadapkan dengan sosok jelmaan malaikat ini.

Sempurna.

Satu kata penuh makna yang tiba-tiba saja melintas diotak Naruto yang mendadak kosong seperti kartu memori yang terformat dan hanya meninggalkan satu file yang berisi tentang pujian. karena biasanya otak Naruto hanya digunakan untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang nyeleneh dan mengerikan.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" orang itu bertanya, membuat dunia khayalan Naruto mendadak rusak. Naruto merutuki tingkah bodohnya kali ini. Naruto menarik nafas lalu kembali seperti sebelumnya. Berwajah datar dan mata yang menusuk dingin.

"Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto membalas dengan suara beratnya.

Orang itu sedikit tersentak karena pandangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah dan suaranya yang semakin memberat. Namun entah mengapa dia yakin bahwa rang dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang jahat.

"Aku Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak bertanya siapa dirimu. Dan lebih baik kau jangan lagi berurusan denganku."

Sasuke menyerit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan menyesal." Naruto menjawab singkat lalu melangkah untuk menuju rumahnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Menyesal? Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke bertanya entah kepada siapa, matanya menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Yoks~ Gimana chap 1 menurut kalian?**

 **Next or Stop?**

 **kalo ada yang kurang atau apapun itu kasih tau Akairo ne minna~ :3**

 **maklum masih amatiran jadi kalo banyak salahnya ya ..., mohon dimaklumi saja dan kasih saran buat kedepannya oke? ;;3**

 **yuk corat-coret di kotak review minna~ =D**

27/03/16


	2. Chapter 2 - First Victim

Pagi ini terlihat cerah. Dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang menyinari bumi dengan angkuhnya. Burung-burung juga mencicit riang di dahan pohon, mencoba menebarkan suasana bahagia yang mereka rasakan.

"Nggh..."

Pemuda tampan dengan iris hitamnya meleguh lirih. Ia sepertinya terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang lolos dari celah gorden kamarnya dan suara cicitan burung yang bersiul-siul ria diluar sana. Dia bangkit dari rebahannya, lalu menggosok matanya yang masih terasa berat dan perih disaat ia mencoba membuka matanya. Dia sedikit meringis saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh luka di ujung bibir _cherry_ nya.

Dengan langkah malas ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin merendam diri di _bathub_ bisa melemaskan ototnya dan meringankan rasa sakit yang ia dapat akibat dihajar oleh preman-preman kurang ajar itu.

"Hahhh ...,"

Sasuke mendesah saat tubuhnya terendam sampai sebatas leher. Air hangat yang ia gunakan untuk berendam membuat luka memar di tubuhnya terasa sedikit perih dan berdenyut seperti ada jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk di lukanya.

Matanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati acara berendamnya. Namun ia langsung membuka matanya saat kejadian tadi malam tiba-tiba berputar di otaknya. Bukan kejadian saat ia dipukuli, tapi saat ia berkenalan oleh sang penyelamatnya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, fikirannya menerawang mengingat wajah sang Uzumaki. Namun keningnya mengerut saat ia teringat dengan ucapan sang Uzumaki.

" _Lebih baik kau tidak berurusan denganku lagi."_

" _Karena kau akan menyesal."_

Sasuke menukikkan alisnya, "Apa maksud dengan 'menyesal' itu?" ia masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang tadi malam menolongnya itu. Apalagi mendengar perkataannya yang terkesan misterius itu, membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan acara berendamnya, ia bangkit dari _bathub_ lalu berjalan menuju _shower_ untuk membilas dirinya dari busa yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Sasuke langsung meraih _bathrobe_ untuk membalut tubuhnya lalu keluar kamar mandi dan langsung memilah baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengikuti kuliah nanti.

"Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi nanti?"

Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa, atau mungkin ia bertanya kepada bayangannya di cermin. Sasuke sempat berfikir, kanapa ia begitu memikirkan pemuda pirang yang semalam menolongnya itu, biasanya ia sangat acuh dengan apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Namun, pemuda pirang itu berbeda. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang entah mengapa seperti menarik dirinya untuk mendekat.

Ini aneh.

Sangat aneh.

" _Kusso_! Aku jadi geli sendiri dengan kelakuanku ini. seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran. _Baka_!" Sasuke mendelik jijik dengan pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa dirinya sangat _out of character_ saat ini.

"Tapi, pesonanya memang tidak bisa ditolak begitu saja. Dia sangat menarik dan mubazir untuk diabaikan."

Sasuke menyeringgai, lalu melangkah menjauh dari cermin. Ia melangkah dengan santai menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju tempat kuliahnya.

' _Biarkan takdir yang menjawab semuanya~!'_

* * *

 **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Rate - M for safely and Bloody scane**

 **Genre - Romance. Crime *mungkin(plak-,-***

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke atau NaruSasu**

 **Warning! = Cerita ini mengandung unsur BxB, Sho-ai, alur kecepetan, Death chara!, OOC, OOC, OOC dan OOC. Typo(s) bertebaran, dan rada nyeleneh. Dark!Naruto Agresif!Sasuke**

* * *

 **Revenged!**

\- Chapter 2 - _First Victim -_

 **Story created by Akairo Kitsune**

* * *

Naruto melangkah malas di koridor kampusnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin kuliah hari ini. Namun, sial! Rencananya gagal karena ada tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan hari ini, karena ia sudah jauh melewatkan _deadline_ nya. Jika tidak hari ini, maka nyawanya lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Yo! Naruto." Sapa seseorang dengan suara memekakkan telinga. Tangan orang itu merangkul bahu Naruto dengan santainya.

"Bisakah kau tidak ribut pagi-pagi begini, Kiba?" kata Naruto dengan nada jengkel yang begitu kentara.

"Haha. _Gomen, gomen_. Aku hanya tidak percaya bertemu denganmu di kampus saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi." Balas Kiba mengejek sambil menampilkan cengirannya. Ya, Kiba memang tidak percaya –sebelum hari ini—bahwa sahabatnya yang _notabene_ nya malas bangun pagi sejak dirinya menduduki bangku kuliahan kini malah berkeliaran di kampus pagi-pagi.

Naruto mendengus. "Diamlah! Aku kesini hanya ingin memeberikan tugas kepada dosen preman itu. Dan aku tidak ada niat untuk masuk kuliah jam sebelas nanti."

Kiba menyerit, "Kau akan membolos lagi?"

"Hm." Naruto bergumam membalas pertanyaan Kiba. "Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dosen preman itu lalu pulang." Tambah Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului Kiba.

"Aku ada di Kantin jika kau berubah fikiran, Naruto." Ujar Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto diam tidak menyahuti, lalu mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ketempat dosen preman—Ibiki- _sensei_ — itu berada. Ibiki- _sensei_ bilang ia berada di fakultas kedokteran, itu berati ia harus ke gedung sebrang, karena memang gedung tempatnya kuliah dengan gedung fakultas kedokteran itu berbeda.

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

Sasuke memasuki gendung fakultasnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa jalanan semacet ini hingga membuatnya telat. Padahal, hari-hari sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sasuke terus merutuk dalam hati dan berdoa disaat bersamaan agar sang dosen belum masuk ke kelas.

Ia terus melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik saat di tikungan koridor, membuatnya jatuh terduduk saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak objek yang terasa begitu padat dihadapannya.

Sasuke meringis merasakan nyeri di bokongnya yang menjadi korban 'cium' lantai kali ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang menabraknya—atau ditabraknya. Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menerima uluran tangannya, lalu orang itu menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri. Sasuke mengibas-ngibas celananya yang terkena debu. Dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa dia harus menabrak disaat darurat seperti ini.

"Baguslah. Dan kuberitahu, perhatikan saat kau berjalan agar tidak merugikan dirimu ataupun orang lain." Ujar orang dihadapannya sarkatis.

Twich!

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Berani-beraninya orang ini menasehati dengan nada sarkatis begitu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, bersiap memaki balik orang kurang ajar dihadapannya ini.

"Kau breng—sek ..."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan mendadak diam saat melihat orang dihadapannya. Segala macam cacian yang akan ia lontarkan kepada orang kurang ajar itu lenyap sudah.

Orang dihadapannya adalah orang yang menolongnya tadi malam.

Dia ...,

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, dan kau lebih brengsek. Setidaknya minta maaflah pada orang yang kau tabrak bukan memakinya dengan kata 'brengsek'." Naruto berkata sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek bercampur kesal. Dan tanpa mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Naruto langsung melangkah melewati Sasuke yang masih terdiam karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto disini? Dikampusnya? Apakah ia juga mahasiswa kedokteran? Dia _senpai-_ ku kah?

"Tunggu." Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto yang sudah melangkah menjauhinya. Sasuke mendengar Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Entah mengapa ia merasa Naruto dihadapannya ini berbeda dengan Naruto yang ditemuinya tadi malam. Naruto disini lebih terlihat ekspresif dari pada semalam. Dia tidak salah orang kan?

"Ada apa lagi?" sungutnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau ..., juga mahasiswa disini?" Sasuke bertanya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang masih menampakkan raut wajah jengkelnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Naruto membalas acuh.

Sasuke menukikkan alisnya tajam, "Jawab saja, kau kuliah di fakultas ini juga?"

"Ck, apa maumu? Dan apa hubungannya denganmu dimana aku kuliah?" Naruto masih menjawab dengan acuh, sepertinya ia lupa dengan orang yang ditolongnya tadi malam.

Sasuke diam, matanya semakin menatap tajam orang dihadapannya, cengkraman dilengan pemuda pirang itu juga semakin menguat. Seakan memberi isyarat bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan sebelum si pirang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Kenapa ia harus beremu dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti orang yang tidak tahu diri dihadapannya ini. Beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja menabraknya, lalu memakinya dengan kata 'brengsek' dan sekarang, dengan keras kepalanya orang itu memaksa dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, siapa sih orang ini?

"Aku bukan mahasiswa disini, tapi aku mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan _manajement_. Puas?" akhirnya, Naruto tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke walaupun enggan.

Dugaan Sasuke benar ternyata, bahwa Naruto adalah _senpai_ -nya walaupun di jurusan yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya ada jam kuliah hari ini dan ia baru saja mengabaikannya. Sasuke rasa, Naruto lebih penting sekarang.

"Tidak." Naruto melengos, "Bisakah kau lepaskan peganganmu itu? Aku ingin pulang, dan kau menghambatku."

"Menghambat kau bilang? Dan kau bilang tidak mengenalku?" Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan si pirang ini. sebenarnya Naruto benar-benar tidak mengenalnya atau hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Ya, kau menghambat. Siapa dirimu? Aku tidak ingat mempunyai kenalan mahasiswa kedokteran. Tapi—" ungkap Naruto menggantung perkataannya. Kini Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit lekat. Naruto bahkan sampai memajukan wajahnya dengan hanya menyisahkan jarak sepuluh centi dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang reflek dengan perlakuan Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sangsi dengan tampang _horror_.

"Apa kau orang yang kutolong tadi malam?" tidak menjawab, Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ya."

"Hhh..., sudah kubilang kan jangan berurusan denganku lagi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu atau bahkan saling kenal. Dan berhenti bersikap bahwa kau adalah teman dekatku." Naruto berkata dengan nada berat seperti yang didengar Sasuke tadi malam. Berbeda sekali dengan suaranya beberapa menit lalu yang terkesan cempreng dan _childish_. Ekspresi wajahnya juga berubah menjadi datar seperti tadi malam dan tidak seperti tadi yang selalu menunjukkan wajah dengan ekspresi jengkelnya.

Dia ..., Uzumaki Naruto,

Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sifatnya bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat?

Apakah ia memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Sasuke menjawab dengan tampang sengitnya. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan orang dihadapannya ini, dan Sasuke akan terus mencaritahu sampai rasa penasarannya terjawab. Maka dari itu dia ingin lebih mengenal pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini.

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk kecewa."

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun diam tidak melakukan apapun. Banyak hal yang dia fikirkan dalam otak jeniusnya.

Menunda fikiran-fikiran anehnya, Sasuke langsung memutar balik, bersiap untuk menuju kelasnya. Tidak peduli bahwa dirinya sudah telat hampir setengah jam pelajaran.

" _Kita lihat saja nanti..., kau akan mengakuiku. Pasti!"_

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

 **_Naruto POV_**

Aku memandang jam dinding yang menggantung di sudut kamar dekat lemari pakaianku. Pukul 20.00 malam. Aku menyeringgai, malam ini aku berniat menghancurkan satu orang yang ku ketahui terlibat dalam pembunuhan yang dilakukan kepada Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku melangkah menuju lemari pakaianku. Aku mencari baju yang akan gunakan malam ini. Dapat! Setelah itu aku langsung melepas kaos hijau yang ku gunakan lalu menggantinya dengan kaos lainnya dengan warna hitam dan ku balut kaos hitam itu dengan jaket berbahan anti-air dengan warna serupa. Lalu aku juga mengganti bawahanku yang sebelumnya hanya memakai _boxer_ dengan celana _jeans_ hitam yang melekat mantap di kakiku. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk menuju rak sepatu lalu meraih sepatu _boot_ kulit dengan warna hitam mengkilap dan memakainya.

 **#AK#**

 **_Normal POV_**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memandang rumah mewah dihadapannya. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya mencoba mencaritahu barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lengah dan tertangkap. Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat di dekat gerbang yang menjulang tinggi terdapat sebuah bangunan kecil yang ia yakini sebagai pos penjagaan. Iris birunya juga menangkap ada beberapa buah CCTV yang dipasang di dekat gerbang dan sekitar tembok. Pemuda merah itu terdiam sejenak, berfikir bagaimana caranya ia masuk kedalam rumah itu. Iris biru itu masih meneliti sekitar, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah celah karena tempat itu merupakan titik buta dari CCTV yang terpasang disana. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena dia menghitungnya, kalau kalian penasaran khekhe~

Pemuda berambut merah itupun meyeringgai, lalu dengan langkah mantap dan tetap waspada ia mulai memanjat tembok.

Tap!

Pemuda itu mendarat dengan sempurna. Dalam hati pemuda merah itu merutuk dengan tinggi tembok yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk memanjat, namun itu tidaklah berarti karena toh akhirnya dia bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

Pemuda merah itu kembali meneliti sekitarnya, setelah merasa aman ia mulai melangkah dengan langkah mengendap dan tetap bersembunyi dibalik bayang hitam yang berasal dari pohon-pohon rindang yang berada disepanjang jalan menuju ke pintu utama. Ia terus melangkah sampai dihadapan pintu utama rumah mewah ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda merah itu meneliti sekitar, mencaritahu barang kali ada CCTV yang bersiap merekam tindakannya. Namun sejauh mata memandang ia tidak melihat CCTV satupun.

Clek—!

Clek—!

' _Sial! Pintunya dikunci.'_ Umpat si rambut merah dalam hati. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terkejut sama sekali, karena ia sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dengan santai ia merogoh saku celannya dan mengambil sebuah jepit rambut kawat, lalu ia menggunakan jepitan itu untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci ini.

Putar. Putar. Putar.

Klak—!

Pemuda merah itu menyeringgai, ia berhasil membuka kuncinya, dan dengan langkah mantap pemuda merah itu memasuki rumah. Pemuda merah melihat kearah sekitarnya, gelap. ' _Sepertinya penghuninya sudah tidur, mungkin.'_

Pemuda merah itu mulai melangkah dengan santai seperti saat memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua rumah ini, karena pemuda itu yakin bahwa kamar 'orang' yang dicarinya berada dilantai dua.

Pemuda merah itu melangkah dengan langkah konstan menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Senyum licik tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, walaupun tidak terihat karena masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namun mata yang memicing tajam adalah buktinya.

Langkah terakhir anak tangga sudah dipijaknya. Mata pemuda merah ini semakin memicing tajam menatap pintu kayu dihadapannya. Ia yakin itu adalah pintu kamar si pemilik rumah. Kenapa ia bisa yakin? Ya, karena pintu itu terlihat berbeda dari pintu-pintu lain yang ada disekitarnya, pintu dihadapannya ini lebih terlihat mewah dibanding yang lain.

" _I'll make you regretted_." Ujar si pemuda merah dengan seringgainya. Setelah itu ia pun melangkah dan membuka pintu yang tenyata tidak dikunci itu.

Remang-remang adalah pemandangan pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya. Iris birunya menyapu sekitar, dan pandangannya pun jatuh kepada satu sosok yang kini tengah terlelap dengan nyamannya dibawah balutan selimut tebalnya. Tangan pemuda merah ini mengepal, matanya mendingin, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Kau masih bisa tertidur selelap itu eh?" gumam pemuda merah itu dengan nada mengejek namun tersirat kemarahan yang mendalam didalam gumamman singkatnya itu. "Matilah kau, brengsek!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang pemuda langsung melangkah masuk, tanpa suara sedikitpun. Ia menutup pintu dan tak lupa ia mengunci pintu itu agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggunya.

Dia melangkah mendekati bangku kayu yang ada di samping lemari, lalu membawa bangku itu dan meletakkannya di tengan ruangan. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang yang masih terlelap diranjangnya. Ditangan kirinya sudah siap sebuah pisau lipat, untuk mengancam si korban agar tidak berteriak.

Greb!

"Hmphhh ..."

Pemuda merah itu langsung membekap mulut pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Pisau lipat ditangan kirinya sudah bertengger disisi leher sang korban.

"Diam, atau ku tusuk lehermu ini." desisnya dengan suara berat. Sang korban hanya mengangguk takut. Pemuda merah itu langsung menyeret korbannya yang sesekali memberontak lalu melayangkan beberapa pukulan saat sang korban semakin memberontak.

Pemuda merah itu mendudukkan dengan kasar pria paruh baya itu, lalu ia mengikat pria paruh baya itu dengan tali tambang yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

Pria paruh baya itu memberontak saat dirinya diikat dengan sangat kencang oleh tambang itu. Ia menatap ngeri kearah pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk dingin. Dalam hati ia bertanya, siapa pemuda ini, apakah ia pernah melihatnya? Pria paruh baya ini memperhatikan orang dihadapannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Rambut merah.

Mata biru walau tidak terlalu jelas karena pencahayaan kamar.

Masker bergambar seperti mulut titan yang tersenyum menampakkan jajaran giginya. (bayangin topeng Kaneki-kun tanpa penutup mata, biar jelas :3)

Pakaian serba hitam, entah itu baju, celana ataupun sepatu.

Pria paruh baya ini menggerang karena tidak ada yang ia kenali dari orang dihadapannya, semua yang ada padanya terlihat asing, sebenarnya siapa orang ini?

"Sudah puas memperhatikanku, Pak tua?" ujar pemuda berambut merah dengan suara beratnya. "Apa kau mengenaliku, heh?"

"Si-siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Lepaskan aku!" pria paruh baya itu menjawab histeris. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak takut, kenyataannya orang mencurigakan dihadapannya benar-benar terlihat seperti dewa kematian dimatanya.

"Lepaskan? Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun." Balasnya dengan suara berat dan manja diakhir kalimatnya.

Glup!

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, brengsek?" walaupun takut ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya dihadapan pemuda merah dihadapannya ini. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Bersenang-senang tentu saja." Pemuda merah itu menjawab, dalam hati dia mendecih melihat tampang pria tua dihadapannya. "Masih bersikap, angkuh eh? Padahal dirimu sudah terdesak! Setidaknya memohonlah sedikit, Danzou- _sama_."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?" Pria tua yang diketahui bernama Danzou itu bertanya heran, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada anak muda yang mengenal dirinya. Sebegitu terkenalnya kah dia?

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena kau ...," Pemuda berambut merah itu menjeda ucapannya. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian kearah Danzou, yang membuat pria tua itu lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya.

"Yang sudah membuatku terpisah dengan ayah dan ibuku, brengsek!" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa berbuat kesalahan padamu bocah." Danzou tetap tidak mau menyerah dan mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Pemuda merah itu tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan Danzou.

"Apa kau begitu penasaran denganku heh?" pemuda merah itu memasang pose berfikir layaknya remaja polos, "Eum, Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuubi, agar kau tidak menjadi arwah penasaran nanti. Dan bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu, Pak tua!"

"Apa mak—hmpph ...," pemuda merah itu langsung menutup mulut Danzou dengan lakban hitam agar berhenti mengeluarkan suara yang membuatnya ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Siapkan dirimu untuk hadiah yang akan ku berikan, Danzou- _sama_ ~ khekhe~" ujar Kyuubi dengan nada yang benar-benar seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Pemuda merah itu—Kyuubi—melangkah menjauh dari posisi dimana Danzou diikat, ia menuju tas kecil yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Ia mengambil berbagai senjata tajam yang ia bawa dari rumah. Seperti pisau dapur, silet, korek gas, dan ada banyak lagi.

"Kau sudah siap menerima hadiahku, Danzou- _sama_?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada _sing a song_ nya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah silet yang masih terbungkus, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa silet itu masih baru dan tajam tentunya.

Danzou yang melihat itu hanya membelalakkan matanya ngeri, apa yang akan dilakukan psikopat gila dihadapannya ini. "HMPPH ..., HMPHHH ...,"

Kyuubi menyeringgai, "Kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu eh, Danzou- _sama_?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuubi langsung menggoreskan silet itu kepada beberapa bagian tubuh Danzou, mulai dari pipi, lalu leher, tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Danzou yang merasakan rasa nyeri dan perih hanya bisa merintih dalam kebisuan karena lakban yang menghambat teriakannya.

Merasa kurang, Kyuubi mengambil pisau dapur berukuran sedang yang sebelum pergi kesini sudah ia asah dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya agar pisau itu bisa menggores daging dengan rapi.

"Sebenarnya ...," Kyuubi menjeda perkataannya sambil menusukkan pisaunya ke paha Danzou yang langsung terlonjak menahan sakit, suara erangannya bahkan diabaikan oleh Kyuubi. " ... aku tidak puas karena tidak bisa mendengarmu memohon agar segera kubunuh,"

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Kyuubi menusukkan pisau itu di paha sebelahnya lalu dilanjutkan dengan menusuk bagian betis Danzou. Hal itu membuat Danzou semakin melonjak kesakitan, dan darah yang menyiprat kearah wajah Kyuubi dan lainnya mengalir membasahi lantai kramik dibawahnya.

"Apakah ..., kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuubi—Jleb!—sambil menusukkan pisau kebagian lambung. Danzou merasa dirinya akan segera mati dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan geraman kesakitan.

Splash!

Splash!

"Kalau kutanya itu jawab ...," Kyuubi mengayunkan pisaunya membuat tanda silang yang cukup dalam di bagian dada yang membuatnya langsung mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak bahkan sebagian mengenai baju dan wajah Kyuubi.

"Kau ingat Namikaze Minato?" Kyuubi kembali berbicara, kini dia diam tanpa menusukkan pisau dibagian tubuh Danzou yang belum tergores. "Kau ingat Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina?" lanjutnya dengan suara beratnya.

Danzou dalam fikirannya berteriak ngeri, dia tahu kedua orang itu, orang yang ia lenyapkan bersama beberapa rekannya. Tapi siapa pemuda dihadapannya ini? apa hubungan dia dengan Minato dan Kushina? Apakah ini hukuman untukknya? Tapi kenapa sekejam ini? Danzou bahkan masih bisa merasakan sakit yang begitu menggila dibagian tubuhnya akibat tusukan pisau pemuda merah dihadapannya ini. Jujur ia lebih memilih mati ditusuk tepat dijantung dari pada harus dibuat mati perlahan-lahan seperti ini.

" ... Dan kau telah mengambil kedua orang tuaku, bahkan sebelum aku sempat membahagiakan mereka berdua." JLEB! Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuubi mengayunkan pisaunya dan menusukkan tepat kearah jantung Danzou.

"Karena kau, aku menjadi seperti ini," –Jleb!

"Karena kau, aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi," –Jleb!

"Karena kau, aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh kegelapan," –Jleb!

"DAN KARENA KAULAH, HIDUPKU MENJADI HANCUR, BRENGSEK!"

—JLEB!—Jleb!—Jleb!

"MATI KAU! MEBUSUKLAH KAU DI NERAKA!"

"MATI KAU!—MATI KAU!—MATI KAU!"

JLEB!

JLEB!

JLEB!

Tusukan terakhir dikepala, Kyuubi langsung diam saat melihat korbannya sudah tak berdaya—atau mungkin sudah mati.

" _Are,_ sudah mati? Kenapa dia lemah sekali. Cih, dia tidak menarik." Ujar Kyuubi dengan nada _childish_ seperti kejadian penusukan beberapa waktu lalu tidak berarti apapun. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan beberapa cipratan darah yang menempel dibagian tubuhnya, bahkan darah juga ada yang menciprat ke rambut merahnya.

"Aku belum puas menyiknya~ tapi dia sudah mati~ tidak seruuuu~" Ujar Kyuubi dengan nada mendayu kekanak-kanakan.

Dengan langkah santai ia meninggalkan mayat Danzou yang mesih terikat di bangku. Dia berjalan menuju ranselnya, lalu mengambil kertas merah dan menuliskan beberapa huruf dan angka atau bisa dibilang sebagai 'pesan'.

 **#**

 _"Dua langkah lebih baik, tapi suara vokal yang baik ditentukan oleh urutan angka."  
_

 _-_ R715D3N3 **21** 3 **P** _-_

 _-11-25-22-22-B-9-_

 **#**

Setelah menuliskan 'pesan' itu Kyuubi langsung meninggalkan kamar Danzou melalui jendela. Sebelumnya ia juga meneliti kamar Danzou agar tidak ada apapun barang bukti atau sidik jari sedikitpun ditempat kejadian, agar mereka tidak bisa melacaknya.

"Siapa yang selanjutnya? Kuharap mereka lebih bisa menyenangkanku dan lebih menarik dari si tua itu." Kyuubi menyeringgai lalu menuju ketempat dimana ia datang tadi untuk mengganti pakaian, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kan ia berjalan dengan tubuh penuh darah, bisa ketahuan yang ada.

Kyuubi pun mulai mengganti pakaiaannya yang penuh dengan noda darah. Kyuubi terlalu fokus dengan 'acara ganti bajunya' hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari ia keluar dari rumah mewah itu sampai dirinya masuk ke gubuk di dalam hutan, ada sepasang mata hitam yang memperhatikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Gimana chap ini, ada yang bingung kah? Hayoo ada yang bisa jawab teka-tekinya? teka-teki itu aku jiplak dari salah satu cerita Sherlock Holmes loh *plak (TAT)**

 **Kalo ada yang kurang atau apapun itu kasih tau ne minna~ :3**

Oh iya, pengen balesin beberapa review :v

 **Habibah794 :** Ini udah di next ya, Menarik? Arigatou ne *blushing* di chap ini udah ketauan pan salah satu pembunuh orang tua Naru, dan masih ada beberapa orang lagi loh~

 **Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream :** Uchiha clan kah? *mikir, pasang pose imut*plakT_T mungkin ya mungkin juga nggak *smirk . ini udah dilanjut ya~

 **Soul and Me :** Arigatou ne kalo suka *hug:3 Yokai ini udah dilanjut dan ini udah panjang kan ya? *wtd makasih sarannya~

 **Reina Putri :** Arigatou gozaimasu~ gabisa update cepet-cepet loh tapi aku usahaain kok:D

 **Ri-chan Phantomhive :** Gomen ne, tapi gabisa NarufemSasu karena ini fix! NaruSasu :)

 **NaruSasu is real :** Kurang 1? apaan itu?

 **Dan Makasih juga buat yang udah review tapi belum dijawab, jujur pengen bales semuannya tapi karena jaringan labil dan takut laptop mati jadi hanya beberapa yang aku jawab. Tapi aku udah baca semuannya kok dan itu bikin aku seneng dan malah aku ampe senyum gaje gitu ^_^ pokoknya Hontouni Arigatou buat Mi-young, namisasuke, .12, dieNsL, Hwang635, Guest10, Next, KimKS 'ke-Naru, paradise, fifaaja, Sunsuke, anggi, EkaHatsuki, Guest, maydhagemini, dan Onyx Dark Angel-senpai =D**

 **Yosh, sampai ketemu dichapter depan ya~**

 **ada yang mau request tentang cara pembunuhan yang bakal dilakuin Naruto gak buat orang selanjutnya?**

 **Atau ada yang mau request tentang kisah cinta NaruSasu nya gitu? buat tambah-tambah ide kalo aku lagi kena WB hiks T_T**

 **Oke, jangan lupa corat-coret di kotak review ne minna~ =D**

23/04/16


End file.
